cgcjfandomcom-20200215-history
Star Wars Episode 7: Irnakk vs. Clone Gunner Commander Jedi
Irnakk: "What star wars species would you like as a pet? i would like a Ewok" XD Clone gunner commander jedi: "Jar Jar" Irnakk: XD Clone gunner commander jedi: xD WARNING: Jar Jar might be clumsy! :P Clone gunner commander jedi: "HAHAHA" Irnakk: "And i would like 2 security Droids and a Green lightsaber and an astromech droid and a Death Star to rule with my stormtroopers!" >:D Irnakk: "I would start to kill Assaij Ventress, then Shaak Ti and Ahsoka!" :D "and some of my Stromtroopers are Ewoks!" :P Clone gunner commander jedi: "Then you could kill Yoda" >:D Irnakk: "Yoda already had been killed by Sansse,remember?" :P Irnakk: "I would steal his Lightsaber,though." :P Irnakk: "And take over Dagobah!" Irnakk: "Where my Empire will rule!" :D Clone gunner commander jedi: "How would you if Sansse already has his lightsaber? Kill her?" Irnakk: "I kill Sansse first with my lightsaber." :P Irnakk: "Then i will take over Naboo!" :D Irnakk: "And the Gungans!" :D Irnakk: "Then i will take over Endor and Kashyyyk!" Irnakk: "And Alderaan!" Clone gunner commander jedi: "And amass an army of Ewoks, Gungans and Wookies?" Irnakk: "I will even kill Darth Sidious and make Darth Maul,Darth Vader,and General Grievous my apprentices!" :D Irnakk: "Yes!" Clone gunner commander jedi: "Oh and Ewok Storm Troopers?" Irnakk: "Yes!" Irnakk: "I will even take over Kamino where the Clones are produced!" Irnakk: :D Irnakk: "And Geonosis,Battle droids!" Clone gunner commander jedi: "What an army that would be" :P Irnakk: :P Irnakk: "The Galactic Empire should have done that,really." :P Clone gunner commander jedi: "http://www.youtube.com/watchfeature=endscreen&NR=1&v=CVfnPJAqYM0 Blu ray edition of Duel of Fates!" :P Irnakk: "And finally, I will ask Luke to become my lone-Jedi Ally since Obi-Wan wont agree." :P Irnakk: "Darn it, another texture game thingy video!" :P Irnakk: "And,most fun, I will free Tatooine's slaves and use them as my slaves" XDDDDDDDDDDD Irnakk: "So that i dont have to find my Lightsaber again!" :P Clone gunner commander jedi: xD Irnakk: "And in the end, I will give myself the title "Ruler of the Galaxy"!" :D Irnakk: "And I will take over Coruscant! Where the Jedi are.....Now under my control! I will even take over Coruscant's Pie factory" XD Irnakk: "So that i dont have to wait for another Birthday!" :P Clone gunner commander jedi: "But I'm already Ruler of the galaxy" D: Irnakk: "Then we will make a deal, WE are the "Rulers of the Galaxy"!" :D Irnakk: "I will even take over that Lightsaber crystal planet!" :D Clone gunner commander jedi: "There can only be one Ruler of the galaxy" *gets lightsaber* Irnakk: *Zvoom* Irnall: "Are you threatening me master Jedi?" Clone gunner commander jedi: "What made you think that?" >:) Irnakk: "EWOKS! Get him!" Ewok: "Yub yub!" :P Clone gunner commander jedi: "Jar Jar attack!" Irnakk: "Darn!" Irnakk: "Chewbacca!" Jar Jar: "Ok meesa goes get Irnakksa" Irnakk: XD Chewbacca: "Mhahua! Mwha!" Irnakk: "Good,Chewbacca!" Irnakk: "Now shut up and get him!" :P Irnakk: "Okay! Fire Jabba the Explosive!" *explodes* *Jar Jar takes Clone Gunner Commander Jedi's lightsaber* "Whatsa this button dosa" *Lightsaber turns on and stabs him* "Ooh itsa tickles Meesa!" Irnakk: "Heh,you have Jar jar,i have Tarpals!" *Jar Jar collapses to the floor dead* Irnakk: "Yousa big troublesa!" Xd Clone gunner commander jedi: "Damn it that's the eighth Gungan this week" Irnakk: XD Irnakk: "That's why i mostly have Ewoks" :P *CGCJ kidnaps Wicket* Irnakk: "NOO!" Irnakk: "Tarpals! Kill him now!" Irnakk: "Wait, i dropped my Spear" Irnakk: "DEWIT!" :P *CGCJ does a jedi back flip and stabs Tarpals in the back* "HA!" Irnakk: "No!" Irnakk: "9th Gungan!" :P *Wicket runs back to Irnakk* Clone Gunner Commander Jedi: "NOO" Irnakk: "Grievous,Darth Maul,GET HIM!" *CGCJ get his padawan, his squadron and the grand army of the republic* Irnakk: "Republic? Darn it!" Irnakk: "Darth Plagueis is on my side because i killed Sidious for him!" Clone gunner commander jedi: D: Irnakk: "Vader,force choke that clone Jedi!" Darth Vader: "Yes,my master!" *force choke* Clone gunner commander jedi: "Save me Jar Jar" *looks at Jar Jars body on the floor* "oh right..." Irnakk: "And Savage opress is on my side, and I made him Awesome and Smarter! :D Clone gunner commander jedi: *Kills the one named Anakin* Irnakk: "Lord Vader? Can you hear me? I'm alive! *kills himself with Lightsaber* "...Where was that Necessary for?" Irnakk: "Oh,and to annoy you, i brought Ronald Mcdonald with me!" >:D *Mcrolls* Clone gunner commander jedi: D: "my one weakness Mcroll'd" Irnakk: >:D *Duel of the fates music* Irnakk: "Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan are on my Side!" Clone gunner commander jedi: "But they are Jedi!" Irnakk: :) Irnakk: "I said I am their greatest fan!" Irnakk: "So they help me!" :D Clone gunner commander jedi: *Gets Yoda* "Now I'm serious!" >:D Irnakk: "Yoda's dead body" Irnakk: "Remember Sansse?" :P Clone gunner commander jedi: D: "when did this happen?!" Irnakk: "P.S Get Mace Windu instead" Irnakk: "Near the beginning" Clone gunner commander jedi: *Persuades the Ewoks to join my side as I have cookies* Clone Gunner Commander Jedi: "MWUHAHAHA" Irnakk: *Persuades Ewoks using Chocolate cookies* :D Clone gunner commander jedi: *Gets them back with triple chocolate cookies* "beat that!" Irnakk: *Chocolate sauce cookies* :D Clone gunner commander jedi: *Kidnaps Han Solo* Irnakk: *Gets Jabba the Hutt* "SOLO!!! COME BACK!" :P Han Solo: "Hey Chewy get over her with your Wookie friends NOW!" Chewbacca: "Nmuooooo!" Han Solo: "So be it!" *get out blaster and shoots Chewbacca* (This should definitely be episode 7 :P) Irnakk: *gets the other Wookie standing next to Chewbacca from episode III* XD Irnakk: "I'm more powerful,Clone! i Even have John Williams playing Obi-Wan Vs Anakin for me!" :P Clone gunner commander jedi: "Star Wars Episode 7:Irnakk vs. Clone Gunner Commander Jedi" Irnakk: XD *Irnakk flees to Naboo* *Clone gunner commander jedi attempts to slice Irnakk but Ewoks capture me and they start to roast me on a fire* Irnakk: "nah,lets go to endor!" :P Irnakk: "So,Clone,prepared to die?" :D Irnakk: "No one beats Ewoks and irnakk!" Clone gunner commander jedi: "Yes" *types in coordinates in Vortex Manipulator* *In a flash and a puff of smoke Clone Gunner Commander Jedi is gone!* Irnakk: "Darn it!" *Clone Gunner Commander Jedi ends up on Tatooine in the cantina* *Irnakk arrives* *Ewoks take over Tatooine* *Clone Gunner Commander Jedi listens to the Cantina band and thinks to himself* "Irnakk wont give up easily" *Ewoks enter, the music stops* Bar tender: "Can I help you?" Ewok: "Yes, have you seen this Clone?" *shows picture* Bartender: "Yeah, he's right over there" *points at Clone* Ewok: "Thanks" Ewok: "Get him!" *Clone Gunner Commander Jedi starts to run but trips* "Uh oh" Ewok: "Hayaah!" Clone gunner commander jedi: "AAAAGGGGHHHH!" Clone Gunner Commander jedi: "Help me Obi Won Kenobe your my only hope!" Obi-Wan: "No, even Yoda is busy." :P Clone gunner commander jedi: "Oh, ok then" Irnakk: :P *Clone gunner commander jedi walks up to Wicket, raises arms* "I surrender, take me to your leader" Wicket: "Yub yub!" (Means yes, Nub Nub means no :P ) Clone gunner commander jedi: "Ok" Irnakk: "Clone's back." Irnakk: "Kill him!" Mace windu: "Irnakk, you are under arrest!" Irnakk: "Oh no,not again!" >:( Dooku: "Master Windu!" :D *Clone Gunner Commander Jedi arrests Irnakk and his Ewoks* Irnakk: :( Clone gunner commander jedi: "You're finished" Irnakk: XD Clone gunner commander jedi: "Give up!" Irnakk: "Noo..NOOO!" *Irnakk breaks free* Irnakk :D Clone gunner commander jedi: "NOO! Come back here!" Irnakk: "Grievous, Attack!" *Clone Gunner Commander Jedi uses a jedi mind trick* "Look sir droids!" General Grievous: "Oh! Jedi! Nice Lightsaber! Heh. Before you know it, It's mine! Haha" *cough cough!* Irnakk: "ATTACK!" *Tower explodes* *CGCJ gets stabbed by Grievous* General Grievous: "Now It's time to say goodbye! Another Lightsaber for my collection!" General Grievous: "DROID! Give me a fifth Arm for the ligtsaber!" *Half of Clone Gunner Commander Jedi's left arm gets sliced off by Grievous* *Clone Gunner Commander Jedi starts to limp off towards the exit* *Wicket and Paploo stop Clone from escaping* *Clone Gunner Commander Jedi falls, dying* Paploo: "Yub yub!" Wicket: "oh ^ Yub Yub!" :D *Clone Gunner Commander Jedi's Padawan runs in, angry, he slices up Grievous and helps Clone up* *Grievous is dying, and they realize he's a cyborg, not a droid* Clone Gunner Commander Jedi's Padawan: "Now it's your turn Irnakk!" Irnakk: "What?" *Clone Gunner Commander Jedi's Padawan turns to face Irnakk* Irnakk: "You defeated Grievous!" Irnakk: "Now it's time to get defeated by Me!" Clone Gunner Commander Jedi's Padawan: "Bring it!" *Irnakk slices with his lightsaber* Clone Gunner Commander Jedi's Padawan: "I dare you!" *He jumps, Irnakk misses* "Ha! you'll have to be better than that!" *Irnakk throws his Lightsaber at Clone Gunner Commander Jedi's Padawan's throat* *Clone Gunner Commander Jedi's Padawan collapses* Irnakk: "Ha!" Clone gunner commander jedi and his Padawan: "WE WILL NOT DIE HERE!" *Greedo comes in and shoots them both* Irnakk: "Lol. Greedo, Thanks." >:D Greedo: "You're welcome, now where's my bounty?" Irnakk: "Here!" *100,000,999,767,899 Money is given to Greedo* *Greedo takes the money, then aims his blaster at Irnakk* "Now I think I'll be taking everything you own!" *Irnakk shoots Greedo the way Han did in 'A New Hope'* Count Dooku: "Oh bounty hunters" *He sighs* *Irnakk takes the money back* "That's how i kill a Bounty Hunter." Greedo: "Well I never saw that coming" *He dies* Irnakk: ;D Category:Brickipedia Chat Category:Clone Gunner Commander Jedi